


Just a touch of your love is enough

by Mikaeru



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of freaking fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: "Mi è solo venuto in mente quando fingevo di non accorgermi quando ti sdraiavi di fianco a me e mi accarezzavi la faccia."





	Just a touch of your love is enough

Prompt 38: tatto.

 

Per un motivo o per l'altro erano spesso ubriachi, per cui c'era sempre una scusa per toccarlo - o una giustificazione, per Foggy e per se stesso. Un buon voto all'esame, un numero di telefono ottenuto senza perdere completamente la dignità, "la notte è giovane e la nostra stanza puzza, Murdock, quindi noi usciamo"; riuscivano sempre a trovare una scusa per scolarsi un paio di birre, le meno care che riuscissero a trovare.

"Siamo sicuri di non star bevendo candeggina?", ridacchiava Matt, tenendo il collo della bottiglia lontano dal naso, "Solo la candeggina diluita può costare così poco."

"Io berrei senza farmi domande, è meglio così."

Matt annuiva, dicendogli che aveva sempre ragione.

Foggy aveva sempre la sbornia allegra, per cui finiva la serata sdraiato sul pavimento (quello della loro stanza, o del locale, una volta su un prato bagnato che gli causò tre giorni di febbre e un fastidiosissimo raffreddore perenne) a blaterale stupidaggini che Matt ascoltava per metà. La sua era una sbornia meno isterica e aveva più controllo su se stesso e l'ambiente attorno, ma non era necessario che Foggy lo sapesse. Matt, pianissimo, gli sfiorava il viso caldissimo, ne mappava i lineamenti con una curiosità tinta di rosso, di giallo ocra; lo disegnava nel buio dietro gli occhi, che per pochi attimi si illuminavano appena. Certe notti avrebbe voluto baciarlo, ma sarebbe stata una violenza carnale che non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare - anche lo stesso gesto che stava compiendo gli sembrava, in qualche modo, una violenza, ma non riusciva a smettere. Gli sfiorava il viso, solo quello, pensava, non gli sto facendo nulla di male. Solo questo.

 

"Ehi, Matt."

La voce di Foggy lo riporta in se stesso, lo strappa dai suoi pensieri. Sente il suo calore accanto, sospira pieno di pace. 

"Ti ricordi quanto bevevamo quando eravamo studenti? Ogni tanto ci penso e sono tipo, cazzo, perché il mio corpo non è rimasto quello di un ventenne?"

"Non cazzo, quanti soldi sprecati e quante malattie al fegato rischiate?", ride Matt, accantonando per un attimo la meraviglia di aver pensato alla stessa cosa nello stesso momento.

"Non sai proprio vivere, Matt, che tristezza."

Matt gli rifila un pizzicotto sulla pancia. 

"Ehi", strilla Foggy, indignato, prima di restituirgli il favore con un pizzicotto più forte. "Stavo per iniziare un discorso romantico!"

"Insultandomi?"

"Tutti i migliori discorsi romantici iniziano con gli insulti."

"Beh, certo, come darti torto."

"Visto?"

"Allora?"

"Allora cosa?"

"Il tuo discorso romantico?"

"Beh, niente, non so se te lo meriti."

Matt allunga le mani per prendergli il viso e baciarlo, spingendo appena con la lingua. Foggy interrompe il bacio ridacchiando. "Okay, okay, te lo sei guadagnato."

"Per fortuna."

"In realtà forse non è romantico. Mi è solo venuto in mente quando fingevo di non accorgermi quando ti sdraiavi di fianco a me e mi accarezzavi la faccia."

L'imbarazzo di Matt lo copre in ogni angolo, si accartoccia su se stesso e si nasconde sotto le coperte. "Quindi lo sapevi?"

"Sì che lo sapevo, ma non te l'ho mai detto per evitare che andassi in autocombustione. Eri dolce."

"Non ero dolce, era inquietante, chi sano di mente si mette a toccare il compagno di stanza mentre è incosciente?"

"Uno con una cotta  enorme per il proprio compagno di stanza, immagino."

"Sai che stiamo facendo un discorso a parti invertite, vero?"

"Dovrei essere io quello spaventato e tu quello calmo e logico?"

"Sì, perché sono io il maniaco."

"Non sei un maniaco! Eri timido e cattolico."

"Ero timido e cattolico."

"Cattolico è un tratto del carattere che impedisce la nascita di molte relazioni."

"Santo cielo."

"Appunto."

Foggy gli fa camminare due dita lungo la coscia, sui fianchi, fino al mento. "Siamo due maniaci inquietanti entrambi, perché io me lo sono fatto fare senza problemi."

"Anche tu eri timido e cattolico?"

"No, ma nel pieno di una crisi da panico gay."

"Non eri gay."

"Non lo sono tutt'ora, ma cosa ne potevo sapere? Ero un ragazzo confuso che si faceva toccare dal compagno di stanza."

"Possiamo smettere di parlarne?"

"Se vuoi."

"... aspetta, era questo il tuo discorso romantico?"

"No, il mio discorso romantico era che adesso non hai bisogno di trovare scuse per toccarmi."

"Non hai più il permesso di usare il verbo toccare per due anni."

"Okay," e lo bacia, "Toccato," lo bacia di nuovo, "Toccato, toccato, toccato."

"Voglio il divorzio."

Foggy ride e se lo stringe addosso. Matt, che non si è ancora scrollato il tremendo imbarazzo di dosso, geme piagnucolando, ma si lascia abbracciare. 


End file.
